A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place
by Emily Carol
Summary: COMPLETE - At age 20 Rory Gilmore vanished without a trace. 12 years later she returns a whole new person, positive no one will recognize her. Then she realizes, maybe she wants to be recognized. R
1. Prologue

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Prologue  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG to be safe  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
***  
  
Rory ran into her dorm room at Yale. She didn't want to think about it, she just had to get out of here. She packed in a hurry. Her roommate was out luckily. She didn't want to be questioned.  
  
Rory threw all her bags in her Prius and drove off without a trace.  
  
***  
  
For the next couple months her family searched for her. Yale searched for her. The whole town of Stars Hollow and every single one of her grandparents' friends searched for her, but Rory Gilmore was no where to be found.  
  
***  
  
Twelve Years Later...  
  
Leah Haden walked into the small town of Stars Hollow.  
  
She had short, red hair and wore a black dress and sunglasses. She peered over them but never removed them.  
  
People stared and she grew self conscious, did they know who she was? But judging but the curious looks no one knew.  
  
No one knew she was the same girl who vanished without a trace twelve years ago.  
  
***  
  
A/N- This is just the prologue so it's really short, the actual chapters will probably be longer. R&R please! 


	2. Oh The Danger In A Cup Of Coffee

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Oh The Danger In A Cup Of Coffee  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG to be safe  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks reviewers! Especially smile for her great review!   
  
Junipers_Goblet – Thanks for your great review! Everything up to the season finale of season 3 has happened because Rory ran away when she was 20 (her sophomore year at Yale I believe).  
  
***  
  
Leah walked into Luke's and sat at the counter. She noticed a solemn women sitting at the corner table. She knew it was her mom but she didn't acknowledge her.  
  
"Large coffee please," Leah said. Try as she might her coffee addiction was unchangeable unlike the rest of her.  
  
Luke served her the coffee.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" Luke asked her.  
  
"No," Leah half-lied. Half of her was lying and the other half wasn't.  
  
"Where are you from?" Luke asked her.  
  
"Portland Oregon," she told him.  
  
"Long way out here," Luke said. Leah noticed his hand that hung at his side had a ring on it. She wondered if he'd married Lorelai like everyone had expected him to, or maybe someone else.  
  
"I'm here on business," she said.  
  
"Really?" Luke said. "Not much business in Stars Hollow."  
  
"Oh," Leah said. "I'm here for a teaching job, second grade, but my friend said she came through here once and this place had great coffee."  
  
"Who was your friend," Luke asked her.  
  
"Rory Gilmore," Leah said quickly, kicking herself for saying that.  
  
Lorelai leapt up. "Did you say Rory Gilmore?"  
  
"Yeah," Leah said quietly.  
  
"Rory Gilmore? As in Lorelai Gilmore? Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"I guess so," Leah said. "What's the big deal?"  
  
Tears formed in Lorelai's eyes. "She's my daughter," she said. "She left twelve years ago without telling anyone."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Leah said.  
  
"Do you know how I could contact her? Do you have her phone number or something?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Rory was in my teaching class at community college," Leah said. "She left after the first semester. She didn't tell me where she was going."  
  
Leah wasn't really lying, after her first semester she'd made her transition from Rory Gilmore to Leah Haden. She'd dyed and cut her hair and changed her whole personality. She'd already originally changed her name, not permanently but she signed everything thing Leah Haden.  
  
Lorelai slumped back to her table.  
  
"She's been having a hard time these last twelve years," Luke explained. "She thinks Rory might have left because of her."  
  
Leah nodded and wished she could go over to her mother and curl up with her and tell her it wasn't her fault.  
  
The bell above the diner twinkled and a girl about second grade walked into the diner.  
  
"Mommy!" the girl ran over to Lorelai and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hi honey," Lorelai said.  
  
The girl went over to Luke and gave him a hug. "Hi Daddy!"  
  
"Hi Jennifer," Luke said kissing the little girl's hair.  
  
It hit Leah that this was Luke and Lorelai's daughter. This was her sister.  
  
"Your daughter?" Leah asked Luke.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Mine and Lorelai's" he said pointing to Lorelai in the corner. "She's nine."  
  
Leah nodded, she'd be in second grade then, and possibly the class she'd be teaching. She'd teach her own sister.  
  
"So Rory's your daughter too?" she asked Luke. She knew she'd have to play dumb so she wouldn't blow her cover.  
  
"No," Luke said. "Lorelai had Rory when she was sixteen, I didn't even know her then. But I knew Rory most of her life. I think she sort of saw me as a father figure since hers was rarely around. I wish she just knew that I'm her step dad now."  
  
Leah nodded. "Well I better be going, I have an interview at the school."  
  
"Bye," Luke said.  
  
Leah nodded and walked out the door.  
  
Oh the danger in a cup of coffee.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you all really enjoyed this. R&R please! 


	3. He's Back

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He's Back  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG to be safe  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks reviewers!   
  
Rose- Yes I meant her name to be Leah Haden. I just messed around with her middle name and her father's last name to give her a new name because her last name being Hayden might have been suspicious to Lorelai.  
  
Thena- I'm not sure if Dean is coming back. If Dean comes back it will be very slight and not a pairing at all. This chapter will answer Jess for you.  
  
***  
  
When Leah walked into the Luke's that night for dinner she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Hello," the man behind the counter said. "Haven't seen you before. I'm Jess Mariano, Luke's nephew."  
  
"Hi," Leah said appearing completely calm. "I'm Leah Haden."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Large coffee, burger, and fries," she said. Jess nodded and walked into the kitchen to yell orders at the cook.  
  
"So," Jess said. "What brings you to Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Teaching job," Leah said.  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
"You seem more like a big city boy, why are you here?" she asked him.  
  
"I work at the diner during school hours and I watch my little cousin. She hates me but it pays. Plus I get to live above the diner for it."  
  
Leah nodded. "Your cousin Jennifer?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jess said. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I saw her today," she said. "So how long have you been in Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Well I lived here for a few months my junior year in high school, moved back to New York, and then moved back here as summer started and lived here until the end of my senior year when I moved out to California to live with my dad. I came back for a few weeks ten years ago for Luke and Lorelai's wedding to discover that my high school girlfriend, Lorelai's daughter, had been missing for two years. Then nine years ago I moved back here because a.) Luke and Lorelai said they needed help with Jennifer and b.) This is where she'll come back."  
  
"Whoa," Leah said. "Wait, Lorelai's daughter? Rory?"  
  
"Yeah," Jess said. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I knew her."  
  
"What?" Jess said.  
  
"She went to teaching college with me for a semester," Leah told him.  
  
"Where is she now?" Jess asked eagerly.  
  
"I don't know," Leah said.  
  
Jess looked at her suspiciously. She reminded him of someone.  
  
"What?" Leah asked him.  
  
"Nothing," Jess said.  
  
"So you're convinced Rory's coming back?" Leah asked him.  
  
"I was," Jess said. "But now I think maybe she's never coming back. She's already hurt everyone here and she won't come back if she knows that. She'll stay far away."  
  
Leah nodded. "Well I better be going."  
  
Jess nodded, "Here's your food." He reached and threw it in some takeout boxes.  
  
"Thanks." And Leah walked out the door.  
  
He's back.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry it's a bit short. 


	4. It Was Just A Dream, Or Was It?

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It Was Just A Dream, Or Was It?  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG to be safe  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Hey, I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately. First my computer broke down and then I've decided to start up my friend and my website although she's not going to be doing it anymore so it's just me with help from my friend John. I'm also probably not going to write any more stories on fanfiction.net after this one but I will continue writing, they will just be on my website (listed in my profile).  
  
Also, my internet was down, so this REALLY was written earlier! I swear!  
  
Well here goes the next chapter!  
  
***  
  
Leah ran around her apartment searching through boxes.  
  
'Oh where's my shoe?' she thought to herself. She couldn't go to her first day teaching with only one shoe.  
  
'Ah ha!' she thought pulling it out of a box labeled 'Kitchen'.  
  
She walked out of her apartment stopping to check herself in the mirror. She looked good. Black sundress and white sweater with black sandals with her sunglasses on. She knew she'd have to take off the sunglasses in the classroom but she felt more comfortable with them on. Her eyes had always attracted attention. They were large and bright blue.  
  
***  
  
Leah entered the empty second grade classroom. She held her class list in her hand. Putting down her bag she took off her sunglasses and sat at her desk. She skimmed over the class list. Three names popped out at her.  
  
Forrester, Diana. She must be Dean's kid. Looking at Diana's age she was born almost 4 years after Rory left like most of the other kids.  
  
Gilmore, Jennifer. So she had her half-sister. Only nobody knew that but her.  
  
Melville, Sarah. She must be Sookie's youngest. Maybe. Sookie had been pregnant with her second child when Rory left.  
  
Leah sighed and tried to push away the thoughts, she couldn't remember the past, the past only brought bad things.  
  
Leah looked up to see three girls standing in front of her. She recognized one as Jennifer. One of them had the same colored hair as Sookie making her believe this was Sarah. And the thirds height and hair color made her believe this was Diana.  
  
"Oh, you're the girl from the diner," Jennifer said.  
  
Leah nodded.  
  
"I'm Jennifer Gilmore, and these are my best friends Sarah Melville," she pointed to the girl Leah had guessed as Sookie's daughter. "And Diana Forrester." She pointed to the tall, dark haired girl.  
  
Leah nodded. "I'm Ms. Haden, I'm your new teacher since Ms. Hatch left."  
  
"Okay," the three of them said in unison. They moved away from Leah's desk and sat down. Jennifer and Sarah sat front and center while Diana moved to the back.  
  
"Are those your assigned seats?" Leah asked them. They all nodded. "Well how about you sit where you want?"  
  
Diana smiled and moved up and sat right behind Sarah. "I hate the back," she noted.  
  
Leah nodded.  
  
Within the next ten minutes other kids filed into the class while Leah sat at the front of the classroom and a stool. 'Ms. Haden' was written on the board behind her.  
  
The bell rang and everyone stood up and faced the flag as the pledge was said over the intercom.  
  
When the pledge finished the kids sat down in their desks and looked eagerly at Leah.  
  
"Well I'm your new teacher Ms. Haden," She said. "And I'd like to start by telling you a little bit about myself and then I'm going to go down the rows and ask you to tell me a little bit about yourself. Your name, age, and if you have any brothers or sisters.  
  
"I'm from Portland, Oregon. My name is Leah Haden and..." Leah faltered. "And I'm an only child."  
  
She paid little attention to anyone until Sarah stood up. "My name is Sarah, I'm eight, almost nine, and I have at 13 year old sister Dana, 12 year old brother James, a 10 year old brother John, then there's me, and my youngest sister Christina who's 6."  
  
Leah nodded. Diana was next. "My name is Diana Forrester, I'm eight, and I'm an only child but my mom's going to have a baby soon." Leah nodded. A few more kids went and then Jennifer.  
  
"My name is Jennifer Gilmore, I'm nine, and I have a half-sister Rory," she said quickly sitting down.  
  
"Who ran away from your mother," a boy named Todd yelled from the corner of the room. Jennifer's eyes widened and Leah saw tears fill them. She stood up and ran from the classroom.  
  
Leah went after her instructing Sarah and Diana to keep the class under control.  
  
She found Jennifer sitting in the girls bathroom on the floor near the trashcan.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked her. She saw down next to her.  
  
"I hate him," she said. Tears were running down her face. "He didn't know Rory, how would he know if that's why she left."  
  
"Jennifer," Leah said. "Did your mom tell you I knew Rory?"  
  
"You did?" Jennifer asked looked up at Leah.  
  
"Yeah," Leah said. "She was in my teaching class in Oregon. She never talked about her past except for two things: Luke's coffee and her mother. She loved her mother. She never said why she left her or this place. She kept to herself mostly. A month later she left again. She didn't like to stay in one place. Never left a forwarding address or phone number."  
  
Jennifer nodded. "She doesn't even know I exist. She doesn't know that Mom and Dad got married. Mom's so upset she left. She still blames it on herself. She didn't want to see me go to school so she kept me back a year, that's why I'm in second grade instead of third. I went to kindergarten when I was 7 instead of 5 or 6 like everyone else."  
  
Leah nodded. "Come back to class when you're ready." Jennifer nodded.  
  
***  
  
Leah snuggled under her covers of her bed. The rest of the day at school at gone pretty well. She fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
She could feel his warm breath on her and she could feel his hands around her wrists. She struggled but he wouldn't let go. Finally she kicked him. While he cried in pain she ran away.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Rory Gilmore."  
  
***  
  
Leah woke up with a start sweating and breathing rapidly.  
  
It was just a dream, or was it?  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please! 


	5. So This Is What She Left Behind

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 4  
  
So This Is What She Left Behind  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG to be safe  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Sorry this chapter's short.  
  
***  
  
Leah woke up late Saturday morning and quickly headed to Luke's Diner.  
  
She stared around town as she walked. At this moment she reverted from being Leah Haden back to Rory Gilmore. She recognized all the people around town. The only unrecognizable ones were some of the kids wandering around, although some of them bared similar resemblance to Sookie and Jackson and since Sarah had said she was one of 5, almost six, she guessed these were Sookie's kids.  
  
Across the street she saw Diana walking with Dean towards Doose's market. Lindsay waddled uncomfortably behind them, clearly far in her pregnancy that Diana had mentioned yesterday.  
  
She could see just inside Miss Patty's dance studio to see Miss Patty talking with Babette, still as short as ever.  
  
Kirk sat at his table near the gazebo. He seemed to have resorted to his daily t-shirts again, although he had one for every day of the week selling.  
  
Leah walked over to his table to see that the one from Thursday read, 'Leah Haden comes to town'.  
  
Leah smiled and kept walking.  
  
She didn't notice when she passed Luke's until she found herself at her mother's house. She walked around the edge of the house to peer into her bedroom window.  
  
She saw a candle sitting in the window. It was a plug in one and next to it sat a sign clearly written by Jennifer. 'Come home Rory'.  
  
Looking past the candle Leah could see Jennifer sitting in the room. The room was the same as always. Rory's Yale memorabilia hung on the wall. Pictures of her and her mom, her and Lane, and other friends sat in frames all over the room. Even Rory's clothes hung in the closet. Everything the same as it had been when Rory left.  
  
Leah saw Jennifer walk out of the room. Then Leah noticed an addition on the house. She peered through the window to see that it was Jennifer's room. On the nightstand sat a picture frame with a picture of Rory in her Yale dorm in it.  
  
Leah walked away from the house with tears brimming her eyes.  
  
So this was what she left behind.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please! 


	6. He Knows

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 5  
  
He Knows  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG to be safe  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Thena- You're now like my super reviewer! Thanks for your great review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as you've liked the others!  
  
Java Junkie1- Thanks a whole lot for your review! My friend John (JB) does most of the graphics on my site but some of the story banners are done by me (A Rose For Rory, Cruel Summer, and Fear of Commitment) and any arts under the name Emily. I haven't posted this story yet but I will soon, I need John to make me a banner for it and like 3 other stories because I lost my program I used for them in a computer crash.  
  
And now that I'm done rambling to my reviewers, here's the story.  
  
***  
  
Leah walked into Luke's Diner and waved to Jess as he came down the stairs from what, Leah guessed, was now his apartment since Luke lived with Lorelai and Jennifer in Lorelai's house.  
  
She got a coffee to go and left the diner quickly. She wouldn't have come this early in the morning without showering if she hadn't been able to find her coffee machine to make herself coffee.  
  
Leah unlocked her apartment door and threw out the empty coffee cup in the trashcan near the door.  
  
She didn't know why she hadn't unpacked yet, but she'd do that when she got out of the shower.  
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes later Leah emerged from the shower and began to comb out her hair.  
  
She noticed that the reddish color was beginning to fade and her true brown color starting to show through. She walked over to the cabinet in her bathroom for the red hair dye that she used. It started to come out after about a month so Leah redid is every once and awhile.  
  
There wasn't any there.  
  
Leah sighed and got dressed quickly covering her head with a baseball cap that she'd gotten when she stopped in Chicago on the way here.  
  
***  
  
An hour later Leah was back at Luke's diner eating more of a breakfast than just a cup of coffee while reading a book.  
  
"So, Leah right?" Jess's voice said from behind her.  
  
"Yeah," Leah said startled. "And you're Jess right?"  
  
"Yeah," Jess said. "Do you mind if I," he motioned to the seat next to her.  
  
"Oh no," Leah said quickly setting her book down. "Sit down." She smiled.  
  
Jess sat. "So, how are you liking Stars Hollow?" he asked.  
  
"Oh it's great. I love my class that I teach and this town is so close, everyone knows everyone."  
  
"Yeah," Jess said. They were quiet for a minute and Jess stared at her hard. "You remind me of her," Jess said breaking the silence.  
  
"Of who?" Leah asked.  
  
"Rory," Jess said.  
  
"Oh," Leah said. She pulled her baseball cap down farther to cover her hair and eyes more.  
  
Jess looked at her harder. "Well I better get going," he said.  
  
Leah nodded and he stood up and walked out of the diner.  
  
Leah paid quickly and walked back to her apartment in a rush.  
  
He knows.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please! 


	7. I've Got Time

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I've Got Time  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG to be safe  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Jess'sGirl- Thanks SO much for your review! I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story so much to review even though you normally don't and to call it one of your 'must reads'! Honestly I normally believe my writing sucks but it's great to hear people who really love it. Keep reviewing! Your reviews are very motivating!  
  
Coffeechick87- Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much! Honestly I almost put myself in tears when I read over 'So This Is What She Left Behind'. I got the candle idea 'cause a girl in my neighborhood was killed in a car accident like, 6 years ago, and I think there's still a candle in her bedroom window so I thought it fit here.  
  
And now I've finished rambling, so on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Leah paced her apartment. How could he know? What gave her away? Did he even know?  
  
All signs pointed to yes.  
  
But how could he?  
  
Leah sighed and picked up her book.  
  
Writing stared back at her.  
  
His writing. In the margins of the book.  
  
She'd had this book with her at the diner, he must've seen it.  
  
Leah ran from her apartment and to the bridge. She was out of breath when she reached it.  
  
"You know don't you?" she said loudly as she walked towards him.  
  
"Know what?" Jess said dully. He was sitting on the edge of the bridge staring into the water.  
  
"You know who I am?" Leah said. "Don't you?"  
  
Jess stood up and walked towards her.  
  
"I know you are Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and you vanished without a trace twelve years ago," Jess said quietly.  
  
Rory's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. Jess took her in his arms. "Why'd you leave?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I had to get away from Him," Rory said crying harder.  
  
"From who?" Jess asked her confused. "Who's him?"  
  
"The man who's out to kill me," Rory said. She wrapped her arms around Jess's neck, using him for support as sobs completely took over her body.  
  
"Why?" Jess said scared himself. "Why would someone want to kill you?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got time."  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please!  
  
(Sorry it's short, but a lot happens and I like cliffhangers!) 


	8. Don't Worry, I'll Protect You

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Don't Worry, I'll Protect You  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG to be safe  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
smile1- First of all, you probably missed the update because I did them both yesterday instead of spreading them out so it's okay! Thanks a lot for your review! It was very motivating, I was actually reading over my first story a couple nights ago and yeah, I really have improved I think and I'm glad you think so too!  
  
Also, to everyone, I've started going back to saying Rory instead of Leah because who she's with knows who she is. When she's around anyone but Jess she'll probably still be referred to as Leah.  
  
Rambling done, story starting.  
  
***  
  
Rory sat at the edge of the bridge and took a deep breath.  
  
"Twelve years ago I was in my sophomore year at Yale. I met this senior, Matthew. We started to go out. He didn't push me to do anything I didn't want to do. I thought he was perfect and I was in love with him.  
  
"A couple weeks into our relationship," Jess cut her off.  
  
"You already loved him and you'd only been going out for a few weeks?" He questioned her.  
  
Rory nodded. "Pretty stupid huh?" Her eyes filled with tears again.  
  
"Don't cry Rory," Jess said softly. "Go on, keep telling me what happened."  
  
"Well there were a few things I didn't know about Matthew." Rory said. She took another deep breath. "He was into things like drugs and drinking all the time. He was only passing his classes because he beat up all the smarter kids and got the answers to everything. He and his friends were in a gang.  
  
"One day he took me with to meet his friends. Another gang showed up and they began shooting at each other." Rory rolled up her sleeve and showed Jess a scar on her upper arm. "One of them shot me."  
  
"Oh my God," Jess said. He ran his finger along the mark. It was a little lighter than the rest of her arm. You'd think it was something else if no one told you better.  
  
Rory started to choke back tears. "I was rushed to the hospital. I begged the nurses and doctors not to call my mom or dad. I said I'd cover the hospital bills. They thought I was in a gang but I told them I'd just been walking by and they started to shoot so I hid for cover but they thought I was part of the gang so they shot me.  
  
"I stayed in the hospital for about four or five days, I don't remember. When I was released Matthew was there. He took me into a dark alleyway and held my wrists tightly. He said that no one had to know anything about him and I'd be just fine. No one had to know he was part of a gang or that he did drugs or got drunk every night.  
  
"I tried to get out of his grip but it was too tight so I kicked him. He let go of me in pain and I ran." Rory took another deep breath as tears started to spill. "He yelled after me as I ran. He said, 'I'm going to kill you Rory Gilmore'."  
  
"Why didn't you go to the police?" Jess asked. "Why'd you run then?"  
  
"I didn't know any better," Rory said crying. "I just wanted to get away from him. I didn't want to ever see him again. So I left. Changed my name and ran away from here."  
  
"But why'd you come back now?" Jess asked. "Why not before?"  
  
"I needed a cover," she explained. "I'd gotten a degree in teaching at a community college in Portland and after that I taught at the local grade school. When I found out there was an opening for second grade at Stars Hollow Elementary I applied immediately. I was the only person who applied.  
  
"I didn't expect anyone to recognize me. I've spent a lot of my time over the last twelve years changing myself. My hair, my clothes, and my personality. In the end the only things I didn't change were my skin color, eye color, and love of coffee. But then again, most second grade teachers need a cup of coffee to get them through the day anyway."  
  
"Did you consider coming back ever as yourself?" Jess asked.  
  
"No," Rory said. "Matthew's still out there. I've been on news sites looking for arrests of gang members and never did Matthew Banks come up. Jess, I've just endangered myself again though."  
  
"Why?" Jess asked.  
  
"Because if I tell anyone else he's coming back after me if he finds out I'm back. He's going to kill me Jess," Rory's eyes filled with fear.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you."  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please!  
  
(Sorry it's short again, at least it's longer than the last chapter!) 


	9. So She Knew All Along

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 8  
  
So She Knew All Along  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG to be safe  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
JessLover - Actually it doesn't really sound stupid. I've gotten that compliment a lot since I've been writing on ff.net. Honestly I don't think my writing's all that good. In fact, I've got friends who write better than me. But thanks for your review! It was very motivating!  
  
Thena - Thanks to my SUPER REVIEWER! (you of course!) AGAIN! Very motivating review! (Motivating is my word right now, just got back from a swim team banquet).  
  
I'll shut up now.  
  
***  
  
"You've got to tell your mom," Jess told her.  
  
"She'll hate me," Rory said. "She...she... I dunno. I'm just scared."  
  
Jess stood up and took her hand. They walked down the street towards the Dragonfly Inn. "Tell her."  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
"Yes, you're telling her. I've seen her for the last few years," Jess said. "She thinks it's her fault. Go, tell her the truth." He gave her a little shove through the door.  
  
Leah walked up to Lorelai's desk. "Leah?" Lorelai said to her confused. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you," Leah said.  
  
"Is it about Jennifer in school or something?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"It's about Rory," Leah said. "I lied, I know where she is."  
  
"I know where she is too," Lorelai said smiling, tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Where?" Leah said confused. What did Lorelai think?"  
  
"Yes," Lorelai said. "She's sitting right in front of me."  
  
"How'd you know?" Rory asked choking up.  
  
"The day Jennifer came home from school, Friday, and told me what had happened that day. I knew you were trying to tell us something but I couldn't it figure it out until really late that night. It finally came to me. Leah Haden doesn't exist, it's a variation of Leigh Hayden, your middle name and father's last name."  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"What did I do?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Huh?" Rory asked.  
  
"What did I do to make you leave?" Lorelai said again.  
  
"Oh Mom," Rory said. "You didn't do anything."  
  
"Well then why'd you leave me?" Lorelai said starting to cry.  
  
"I had to Mom," Rory said. "You know that guy Matthew I told you about?"  
  
Lorelai nodded.  
  
"Well he ended up being in a gang. There was a gang shooting one night and I got shot. When I finally got out of the hospital he threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone. So I ran and changed my name."  
  
"You were shot?" Lorelai said. "Why didn't I know?"  
  
"I begged the hospital not to tell you or Dad, I didn't want to worry you."  
  
"Are you okay now?" Lorelai asked concerned.  
  
"All I've got is this," Rory said showing her the mark on her arm. "It's where the bullet it me and they had to remove it."  
  
"Oh Rory!" Lorelai said pulling Rory into a hug.  
  
So she knew all along.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please!  
  
(I know, I know, it's short, but you've gotta admit, it's pretty interesting that Lorelai knew and all!) 


	10. But It Couldn't Be Him

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 9  
  
But It Couldn't Be Him  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG to be safe  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Java Junkie1 - The Definition of cliffhanger is; what Emily enjoys using on all her lovely, lovely readers for pretty much every chapter of A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place.  
  
Thena - I know that the chapters a short, I'm working on it. I'm glad you love this story so much.  
  
You know what I realized today, my birthday's in 22 days! (although sadly school starts in 20 days, my birthday is sadly right after school starts, although it's a Saturday this year). Okay, actually I've realized that for awhile, but I just looked at the date thing on my computer and it's the 8th so, yeah. I'll shut up now.  
  
***  
  
"Why did you just drag me countless places for no reason?" Rory ask Jess as they started driving back towards Stars Hollow.  
  
"It wasn't for no reason," Jess said.  
  
"That would explain the five loops we made of my grandparents block before stopping to tell them the truth and the loop around the edge of downtown Hartford," Rory said to him. "You're up to something."  
  
Jess smiled. "That's right," he said. "I am." He stopped the car and parked it right outside of Stars Hollow. He got out of the car. "Come here," he motioned to her. She got out and he blindfolded her.  
  
"Where are we going?" Rory asked.  
  
"Just trust me," Jess said. He lead her somewhere and he pulled off the blindfold around her eyes.  
  
"SURPRISE!" The whole town of Stars Hollow stood before her underneath a sign, 'Welcome Back Rory!' it read.  
  
Rory smiled. 'Oh my God,' she thought to herself as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. 'I can't believe it.'  
  
Lorelai ran up to her and gave her a hug with Luke and Jennifer trailing her. Lorelai let go of her. "You like it?"  
  
"I love it," Rory said smiling.  
  
Luke gave her a hug, "We missed you Rory."  
  
"I missed you too," Rory said. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for your wedding."  
  
"It's okay," Luke said smiling at her. Jennifer stood before Rory and silence fell over the whole town. They all stood looking to see what Jennifer would say to this sister she never knew.  
  
"Welcome back Rory," Jennifer said as she threw her arms around Rory's waist to give her a hug.  
  
Rory put her arms around her sister and the two stood there sharing their bond of sisterhood, nine years later than both Rory and Jennifer would have liked.  
  
***  
  
Rory wandered around the center of Stars Hollow greeting everyone and catching up with everything she missed.  
  
She stopped over by Kirk's t-shirt stand and picked up the one for today, 'Rory Gilmore Returns'. She smiled and set it down and went back to mingling in the crowd.  
  
***  
  
Jess stood near the kids playing their games to keep his eye on Jennifer. He saw Rory walk away from Kirk's t-shirt stand smiling and going to talk to Sookie again.  
  
Someone Jess didn't recognize walked up to the t-shirt stand and looked at the t-shirt for the day, which Jess knew for a fact said 'Rory Gilmore Returns'. The man's gaze turned to look at Rory as she talked to Sookie and Sookie's oldest daughter Dana.  
  
***  
  
Rory felt someone looking at her and she turned around to see a man standing by Kirk's t-shirt stand.  
  
But it couldn't be him.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please!  
  
(Very sorry that it's so short, especially to Thena 'cause I know you don't like that their so short, but otherwise I didn't get the cliffhanger I wanted. Because as Java Junkie1 knows, I love cliffhangers!) 


	11. The Girl He Was Willing To Risk His Life...

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Girl He Was Willing To Risk His Life For  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG to be safe  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Jess'sGirl - Yay! You reviewed again! Provided you're the same person as last time and if you're not, oops, oh well. Thanks so much for your review! Sorry about the cliffhangers but as I said to someone last chapter; the definition of a cliffhanger is what Emily enjoys putting on the end of every chapter of A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place so her readers keep reading! (or it was something like that).  
  
Sarah-Angel1 - Well I hope you enjoy this chapter too, this chapter may be longer, I think. I wouldn't know 'cause I haven't written it yet (I'm a very spur of the moment person).  
  
bluedancer - *pulls blanket off bluedancer* Don't worry, it won't be that bad (muhahaha! Don't worry; it'll get better eventually! I swear! [although this chapter isn't bad])  
  
mocha-queen - It's not rude of you to say that, in fact that's the second comment I've gotten about that since I've started this story. I personally think that my writing is average for my age group and I have a friend who can write better than me. But thanks for your review! It was a great review that got me writing more.  
  
Thena - YAY! YOU ACTUALLY DIDN'T MIND THAT IT WAS SHORT OR A CLIFFHANGER! I believe you may have just made my day!  
  
God, I rambled more than usual didn't I? Sorry everyone, I'll shut up and start the story now.  
  
***  
  
Rory excused herself from talking to Sookie and Dana and walked over to Jess.  
  
"Jess," she hissed. "To the bridge, I've got to talk to you."  
  
"Why?" Jess asked.  
  
"Just come."  
  
***  
  
At the bridge Rory started to pace. "Jess, he knows."  
  
"What?" Jess asked.  
  
"Matthew, he knows."  
  
"Matthew knows that you're back?" Jess asked. "But how?"  
  
"Did you see that man by the t-shirt stand?" Rory asked.  
  
"But how...? It can't be him." Jess said.  
  
"Yes it can. Matthew knows a lot of people, if he heard I was possibly back he knows I've had to tell everyone what happened and they'll be after him," Rory said. "Oh Jess, what am I going to do?"  
  
Jess stopped her pacing and stared straight into her eyes. There was fear in the blue depths of her eyes and it was frantic. She was scared of Matthew; he had done enough to put this kind of fear in her. Jess had never seen her this scared before. She had always been happy and never scared. But then again, she didn't have any of this to deal with then.  
  
"I told you Rory, I'll protect you," Jess said putting his arms around her.  
  
"Thank you Jess," she whispered to him. "Thank you."  
  
***  
  
Jess walked Rory home in the darkness from the party. She had to go to work the next morning so she had asked Jess to walk her home, she didn't feel safe walking alone in the dark.  
  
Once insider her apartment Rory changed into her pajamas in the bathroom while Jess sat in what would be her kitchen when she finally unpacked it all.  
  
She emerged from the bathroom and Jess looked at her from the stool in the kitchen.  
  
"Well I guess I'll be leaving now," Jess said. "Unless you need something."  
  
"Jess," Rory said timidly. "Could you stay with me?"  
  
"What?" Jess asked shocked.  
  
"I don't want to do anything," Rory said. "It's just. Well. I'm scared. I don't want to stay alone."  
  
Jess nodded. "I'll stay with you," he said.  
  
Rory nodded and walked towards her room, looking behind her to make sure Jess was there. "I'd have you sleep on the couch if it wasn't covered with boxes," she motioned to the couch in her room covered in boxes labeled 'Bedroom' in her careful writing.  
  
Jess nodded and slipped into bed on the opposite side of Rory. He looked over at her as they lay there.  
  
She stared at ceiling shaking. "Rory?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said. But the quaver in her voice suggested otherwise.  
  
Jess moved over and put his arms around her. "Don't worry Rory, I said I'd protect you and I will."  
  
Rory nodded and her breathing slowed until she fell into a deep sleep in Jess's arms.  
  
Jess looked at her in his arms. This was the girl he loved.  
  
The girl he was willing to risk his life for.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please! 


	12. I Missed You Too Gilmore

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I Missed You Too Gilmore  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG to be safe  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Laura - Hey! Thanks for your great review! I'm glad you like my writing. If you click on the link of my name then you'll find all of my stories post at ff.net (though I must warn you that they're not all that good) and the URL of my fan site for Gilmore Girls. After this story I'm not planning on posting stories at ff.net but rather there. In fact right now I have a new story there called Rebel With A Cause (except it's without with the out crossed out) that's a bit different than more normal writing but should turn out to be a pretty good story I hope.  
  
bluedancer - Hey! Guess what? This chapter is longer! Are you all happy now? You better be, this took me pretty long to write. Six Flags always leaves me bouncing off the walls too, but try doing it as a school trip with the honors music groups (I'm in symphony and honor band) so you have like an hour ride there then fun and games and then an hour ride back. Ooo, you really bounce off the walls then.  
  
smile1 - I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter! It was probably one of my favorites too.  
  
Jess'sGirl - Thanks for your review! I think you'll be happy when I tell you there won't be anything scary for at least this chapter and probably not next chapter.  
  
EVERYBODY - Okay, I know I said in an earlier chapter that I was going to stop posting at ff.net after this story and I have. I've got a new story called Rebel With A Cause (except it's without with the out crossed out) at my site. If you're interested then go to my info for ff.net and you'll find the URL to the site there.  
  
Also, to writers, Lives Of A Gilmore is going to be accepting stories from other writers. Go to the writers profile on ff.net for Kat Ate Lasagna to get complete details.  
  
And now you'll probably all be mad when I tell you that I've been withholding this chapter for a day. I wrote it yesterday but didn't post it yet (anyone who's gone to my site it was posted there). But here it is! (AND IT'S LONG!)  
  
***  
  
Rory woke up in Jess's arms. She didn't want to move. It was so safe in his arms.  
  
But she knew she had to, it was Monday and she had work.  
  
"Jess?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked opening his eyes.  
  
"It's time to get up, it's 6:30," she said as she looked at the clock.  
  
"I'd rather stay right here," he said.  
  
"So would I but we've both got work," Rory said.  
  
"Nun-uh," Jess said. "I've got the day off."  
  
"But I don't," Rory said.  
  
"It's still early," Jess said. "Call in sick, we can have a day of fun."  
  
"I can do that?" Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, just pick up the phone, call the school office and tell them you're sick and unable to make it."  
  
Rory nodded and picked up her cell phone on the nightstand, she still had to get her phone lines up.  
  
"Hello Stars Hollow Elementary Teacher Absent Line, Mrs. Bailey speaking" said the perky voice of the secretary.  
  
"Hi, this is Leah Haden," Rory said. "Well actually I'm not Leah Haden-" Mrs. Bailey cut her off.  
  
"Yes, I know," she said. "I too live in Stars Hollow, only a short while but I've heard of you. Hello Rory, how may I help you?"  
  
"Well I'm not feeling so good, all the festivities last night but have gotten to me so I don't think I'll be able to make it today," Rory said.  
  
"Okay," Mrs. Bailey said. "I'll arrange for a substitute."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Bailey," Rory said hanging up her cell phone. "So what do we do now?" she asked Jess.  
  
"Now?" Jess asked. "Now we sleep."  
  
Rory smiled and snuggled down under the covers with Jess's arms around her.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later Rory and Jess finally stumbled from bed. Rory changed as Jess ran back to his apartment above the diner to change clothes since he'd slept in his last night.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he returned to Rory's apartment to find her ready to go. She was sitting at the counter reading Mr. Poppers' Penguins.  
  
"Mr. Poppers' Penguins huh?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory smiled sheepishly. "I was thinking of doing it as a read aloud with my class."  
  
"Oh," Jess said.  
  
Rory put down the book and stood up from the stool by the kitchen counter. "So where are we off to?" she asked.  
  
"We've got a few places to go," Jess said. "Ready for a long ride?"  
  
Rory nodded suspiciously, wondering what Jess was up to.  
  
They walked to the train station and Jess bought two two-way tickets to New York.  
  
"New York?" Rory asked.  
  
"New York," Jess said.  
  
"Why are we going to New York?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because we just bought two two-way tickets there and back," Jess said. "Here's our train, let's go." He grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her on the train. Seconds later commuters began to fill the car of the train.  
  
"Was it just a coincidence that you knew exactly where the door of the car was going to stop?"  
  
"Nope," Jess said dully.  
  
"So how did you know?" Rory asked. "Come on, I'm entitled to know why we're going to New York and how you knew where the door was going to be."  
  
"I'll tell you this," Jess said. "We're going to visit someone who you haven't seen for a long time but I've been in contact with since I came back to the east coast. I went to visit them so often that I figured things out."  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
***  
  
They got off the train a while later and Jess pulled Rory through the train station to a subway entrance.  
  
They hopped on the subway and soon they were flying underground of New York City.  
  
They got out at a stop and Jess and Rory walked down the street.  
  
Rory looked around trying to figure out where she was in New York as Jess just walked like he did it all the time.  
  
"How do you know your way so well?" She asked him.  
  
"Every day I had off I came to talk to who we're visiting. We talked about you and how much we missed you. Sometimes another person joined us, I think they might be there today but if not I know where to find them."  
  
Rory nodded, confused out of her mind.  
  
Jess walked into an apartment building and pressed the intercom button for apartment number 12. "It's me," Jess said. A buzz sounded around them and the door into the apartment building opened. Jess walked Rory up two flights of stairs and knocked on room number twelve.  
  
"Hi Je-" The girl standing in front of Rory and Jess cut off. "Rory?"  
  
"Paris?" Rory asked amazed.  
  
"Rory!" Paris said pulling her friend into a hug. "Oh my God, I can't believe you're back! I mean, I haven't seen you since right before you left."  
  
Rory nodded, "I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"You better be," Paris said. "I come back to our dorm room to find all your stuff gone and no trace of you, and you didn't show up for twelve years."  
  
"I know Paris, but I'm really sorry," Rory said. "It just turned out that Matthew was in a gang and he threatened to kill me so I had to leave."  
  
"Didn't I tell you that Matthew was bad?" Paris asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "Can we stop talking about this and just catch up?"  
  
"Yeah," Paris said. "Come on in, Jamie's at work."  
  
Rory nodded, "I was reading newspapers on-line out in Oregon, so he's running for mayor of New York?"  
  
Paris nodded. Rory smiled.  
  
"Listen Rory," Paris said. "I've got a question for you. I've been waiting this out because I wanted you to do it but you hadn't come back so I was going to get Lane-"  
  
"Lane?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah," Paris said. She started to say something and Jess made a slashing motion across his neck. "We've gotten to know each other."  
  
"Oh," Rory said. She shot a suspicious glance at Jess.  
  
"Anyway," Paris said. "In two months Jamie and I are finally getting married during the time he'll have off between the election and actually being the mayor provided he gets it and I'd like you to be my maid of honor."  
  
"I'd love to Paris," Rory said hugging her friend. "I can't believe you two waited this long to get married though."  
  
"Well we had a really long engagement, I was convinced I needed you here for my wedding. It was a 6-year engagement. We finally decided to set the date a year ago." Paris said.  
  
"Woah," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah," Paris said. "I'm glad you're back Rory."  
  
Rory smiled. "I really missed you Paris."  
  
"I missed you too Gilmore."  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please! 


	13. I Wish I Never Left Too

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 12  
  
I Wish I Never Left Too  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG to be safe  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
I love all of you. Because this is the first story I've ever written that has gotten over ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! YAY!  
  
If you read my note earlier about my website and taking other peoples stories I had some info wrong. To find out the info go to my website (listed on my info page) and to the stories section.  
  
***  
  
Jess and Rory left Paris's around 5 o'clock and Jess dragged Rory to another part of New York. They ended up outside of a concert.  
  
Rory looked at the poster for who was playing. It was a group she'd never heard of called Vanished.  
  
Jess stopped at the ticket booth and talked to the ticket lady. She handed him 2 tickets and backstage passes.  
  
"Backstage passes?" Rory asked. "Just seeing a concert is fine, we don't need backstage passes."  
  
"Yes we do," Jess said leaving it at that.  
  
He dragged her to their seats just in time for the concert.  
  
The group was great and Rory was in love with the music.  
  
She didn't have a good view of the group for a little bit but when they announced they were going to take a break for a few minutes she got a good look.  
  
"Oh my God!" She said to Jess. "It's Lane and Dave's band!"  
  
"Told you there was a reason for the backstage passes," Jess said.  
  
Rory could hardly hold her excitement for the rest of the concert. After the concert Jess walked backstage and showed their passes to the security guard.  
  
They stopped outside the dressing room for Lane.  
  
"One second, let me go in first," Jess said. Rory nodded and he knocked and entered.  
  
"Hey Lane," Rory heard him say.  
  
"Jess! Hey, I didn't know you were coming tonight!" Lane said.  
  
"Well I have someone for you to meet," Jess said. He slipped outside the door and motioned for Rory to come in.  
  
"Hi," Rory said with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Rory?" Lane said. "Rory!" She gave her a big hug. "You're back!"  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "I'm back."  
  
They settled down and talked about what had happened in the past twelve years.  
  
As they were talking Lane told Rory, "I wish you'd never left."  
  
"I wish I'd never left too."  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please!  
  
Sorry it's short but I'll try and write the next chapter and treat you to two chapters for one day. Okay? 


	14. And Now He'd Risked His Life For Her

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 13  
  
And Now He Risked His Life For Her  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG to be safe  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Because the last chapter was so short, here's another chapter for you guys! In the same day too!  
  
Unless I update tomorrow I won't be updating until next week, or maybe Saturday. I'm going on vacation for the weekend so I won't be able to get on a computer.  
  
***  
  
Rory and Jess walked down the streets of Stars Hollow to Rory's apartment. Their train had just gotten in. It was around 11 o'clock at night and everyone else in Stars Hollow was asleep.  
  
When they rounded the corner to Rory's apartment there was someone standing there against the brick wall of Rory's apartment building.  
  
Someone waiting for them.  
  
Matthew.  
  
Rory took in a sharp breath. "Matthew," she said.  
  
"Oh, well hello Rory," Matthew said. "You've come out from hiding have you?"  
  
"Go away Matthew," Rory said.  
  
"Oh, not before I do this," Matthew pulled a gun out from his back pocket and aimed it at Rory. "You told everyone the truth about me Rory Gilmore, and for that you deserve to die."  
  
He pulled the trigger.  
  
And as the Rory covered her head and fell to the ground Jess jumped in front of her and the bullet.  
  
As Jess fell Matthew realized what he'd done.  
  
And he bolted.  
  
Jess lay on the pavement with blood gushing out of his shoulder where the bullet had hit him.  
  
Rory crawled over to him.  
  
She put his head in his lap and cried.  
  
The lights of Stars Hollow had turned on at the sound of the bullet and people were rushing out into the street to Rory and Jess.  
  
But that was all far from Rory's mind.  
  
Because Jess said he would protect her.  
  
And now he'd risked his life for her.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please! 


	15. I Did It Because I Love You

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 14  
  
I Did It Because I Love You  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Jess'sGirl - Glad you've enjoyed the last couple chapters. Hope you like this one too!  
  
rorynjess4ever - I'm glad you like this story! Thanks so much for reading it and for your great review!  
  
Because I love you all (NOT LIKE THAT) I've decided to write this chapter today before I leave on vacation Thursday (I've got a ton of stuff to do Wednesday, but there's a tiny chance you might get an update tomorrow too).  
  
***  
  
Bright lights surrounded Rory and Jess on the street of Stars Hollow. Paramedics took Jess away from Rory as she sat on the pavement crying.  
  
A few policemen sat down next to Rory and asked her what had happened.  
  
Through sobs she managed to explain what had happened. They took down notes, nodded, and told her when they caught Matthew she would be called into court to say what had happened.  
  
Rory nodded and as the policemen left her she curled herself up into a ball on the ground.  
  
Lorelai rushed over to her. "Rory!" she said. She knelt down next to her daughter. "Rory what happened?"  
  
Rory started to cry harder. "Matthew came to kill me and Jess jumped in front of the bullet."  
  
"Oh honey," Lorelai said. She stroked Rory's hair as she lay on the pavement.  
  
"Mom," Rory said. "I know you hate Jess, but Jess just risked his life for me. I wish he hadn't."  
  
"Honey," Lorelai said. "I don't hate Jess. Because if Jess hadn't jumped in front of that bullet you'd be the one that was just rushed off in that ambulance."  
  
"I know Mom," Rory cried. "But what if he doesn't make it?"  
  
"Don't worry honey, he will." Lorelai said. But she wasn't sure herself.  
  
***  
  
An hour later Rory, Lorelai, Luke, and Jennifer sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Jess had been in surgery for an hour and they said it would take at least another hour.  
  
Rory was leaning on her mom crying while Jennifer slept on Luke's lap.  
  
Luke's eyes stared straight forward. Lorelai looked at him and noticed there were tears filling his eyes.  
  
Jess was his nephew and no matter how much he could hate him he always loved him.  
  
***  
  
An hour later a nurse came and said they could go see Jess one at a time. Luke being his uncle was to go first followed by Rory.  
  
As soon as Luke emerged Rory got up and walked into Jess's room. She didn't want to hear how he was doing from Luke; she wanted to see for herself.  
  
Jess lay on a hospital bed. His shoulder bandaged up where the bullet had hit him.  
  
"Hey Rory," Jess said smiling at her.  
  
"Hey Jess," Rory said, she forced a smile but she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Rory," Jess said quietly, "don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it Jess," Rory said. "It's my fault you're here. Matthew was after me and you were the one who got shot and ended up in the hospital. It's all my fault."  
  
"It's not your fault Rory," Jess said. "I did it because I love you."  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please!  
  
And I know it's short, but you have to admit, it's a great chapter! I mean, Jess told Rory he loved her. And more so, he lived. 


	16. And I Couldn't Be Happier

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 15  
  
And I Couldn't Be Happier  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Thena - Thanks for your review! Actually, I'm not two steps ahead of you but I did some thinking about your idea while floating around the lazy river in Ohio and... well you'll find out.  
  
gilmore girly - Thanks for getting bored and reading my story! And yes, I'm ALMOST fourteen, my birthday is August 30th and I can't wait!  
  
EVERYONE - HEY! I'M HOME! As you can tell I'm EXTREMELY happy about it! If you guys heard about (or were in) that blackout, I was in it too. We luckily only didn't have power for about five hours. One of my best friends was visiting friends in a suburb of Cleveland and she didn't get power back until five o'clock the next morning and then they lost it again. Anyway, I had fun in Ohio but I'm glad to be back here and back to writing for all my GREAT reviewers here!  
  
***  
  
A week later Jess was released from the hospital. The bullet and partially crushed his collarbone and he wore a sling.  
  
Two days after Jess's release Rory was sitting in Luke's when her cell phone rang. He gave her a dirty look and she got up out of the diner to take the call outside.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Rory Gilmore?" a man's voice said on the other side.  
  
"Yes," Rory replied.  
  
"I'm Officer Wakes from the Connecticut State Police Department. We're calling to tell you that we have Matthew Pike in custody and you will be needed to testify at his trial two weeks from now on January 30th."  
  
"I will be there," Rory said.  
  
"Good," Officer Wakes said. "Good-bye then."  
  
"Good-bye, thanks," Rory said hanging up her cell phone and walking back into Luke's diner.  
  
"They got Matthew!" she announced to the whole diner. A huge smile spread over her face as she runs to the table her mom and Jennifer are sitting at. Lorelai stood up and gave her a hug. "They got him Mom, he's never gonna come after me again," Rory said to her, tears of joy brimming her eyes.  
  
"I know honey," Lorelai said. "And I couldn't be happier."  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please! 


	17. And There's Nothing He Could Do About It

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 16  
  
And There's Nothing He Could Do About It  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Well I realized AFTER uploading a new chapter that it had been REALLY short. So here's another chapter to satisfy all of you.  
  
coffeechick87 - You're really on top of things aren't you? 'Cause I JUST put up that chapter and you've already reviewed! Poor you with the 21 hours, at least it's finally over!  
  
My friend Allie pointed out to me that I messed up Matthew's last name by changing it partway through the story. I'm too lazy to fix it but just note that Matthew's last name is Banks, in case any of you were interested.  
  
***  
  
The next two weeks went by uneventfully.  
  
Finally the day of Matthew's trial arrived. Lorelai, Luke, Jennifer, Rory, and Jess got on the bus to Hartford where the trial was to take place.  
  
Rory had been feeling uncomfortable around Jess ever since he'd told her he loved her.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to say it back to him. She knew she loved him but still couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
Loving Jess Mariano wasn't the easiest thing.  
  
She'd been hurt by him once and just when she thought things were getting better he left without telling her.  
  
And admitting to herself and to Jess that she loved him would open her up for being hurt again.  
  
***  
  
Rory sat through the trial in anticipation. She wanted to see Matthew get what he deserved. When she was called up to the front she told everyone what had happened.  
  
Jess testified the same, almost the exact same words as Rory.  
  
And then it was Matthew's turn.  
  
"I don't know what any of them are talking about," Matthew said. "I am a fine, upstanding citizen. I graduated from Yale and am now a very respected lawyer. I have a wife and three children who I am very kind and supportive too and love with my whole heart. I have never had a record of illegal drugs or gang activity. And I certainly didn't threaten to kill Rory Gilmore twelve years ago or to attempt it just a few weeks ago."  
  
Through Matthew's whole speech Rory shook with anger. He was lying about it all. And the jury was drinking it all up.  
  
Jess glanced sideways at Rory. She was shaking.  
  
He reached out his hand to hold hers but she pulled away. He stared at her. Her eyes are fixed on Matthew as he sits at the front of the courtroom and lies.  
  
Jess suddenly knew why she was shaking. She was scared of Matthew again. He had put that fear in her and that fear would never leave.  
  
And there's nothing he could do about it.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please!  
  
Sorry it short though, but I hope you still liked it. 


	18. He Didn't Get What He Deserved

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 17  
  
He Didn't Get What He Deserved  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
coffeechick87 - Well I'm glad I'm special so I get to be on you're author alert! Heehee. Thank you for not complaining about the length, I'm working on it but sometimes I just don't want it to go any farther at that time. Of course you hate Matthew, don't we all? *sigh*  
  
Thena - NO! Don't stop reviewing every chapter! I love your reviews! Don't contain yourself, review away!  
  
Would've put this up sooner but I had internet problems, sorry!  
  
***  
  
Rory sat stiffly as she awaited the jury's decision and the judge's penalty.  
  
Jess had tried to hold her hand again but she'd pulled it away. She knew he was helpless right now because he couldn't help her. He had helped her before and now he couldn't.  
  
There was nothing that could help except Matthew being locked away forever.  
  
There was nothing no one could do.  
  
***  
  
The first juror stood up. "We find Matthew Banks, not guilty for the crimes he has been accused of."  
  
The judge nodded and pounded his grovel on the podium, "court adjourned."  
  
Jess looked at Rory.  
  
Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Jess put his arm that wasn't contained in the sling around her.  
  
"No," she pushed them away. "Don't touch me."  
  
"Rory," Jess said.  
  
"No!" she half yelled. "Don't touch me."  
  
Lorelai rushed through the door keeping her from Rory as she heard Rory say it again to Jess.  
  
"Rory," Jess said. "Please."  
  
"I said no," Rory said, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "No."  
  
"Rory," Lorelai said putting her arms around her. "I know Rory, I know it's not fair, but it's what we've got to live with."  
  
"But Mom," Rory said, now sobbing. "He tried to kill me, he almost killed Jess. And he gets away with nothing. And now I'm left to a lifetime of misery knowing he's out there and he'll come after me again. He will, I just know he will."  
  
"I know honey," Lorelai said comfortingly as she stroked Rory's hair.  
  
Rory sobbed into her mother's arms. "He didn't get what he deserved."  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please!  
  
I know, I know, it's short, right? Sorry, but that's where I had to leave it off 'cause it worked there. 


	19. We Can Have A Night Of Girl Talk

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 18  
  
We Can Have A Night Of Girl Talk  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Jess'sGirl - Thanks for the great review. And I'm glad that someone didn't mind the length!  
  
bluedancer - Yay! Another person not ready to rip my head off for the short chapter! At least I don't think you want to rip my head off. Do you? ::bites lip in anticipation::  
  
Firehawk - Just you wait and see.  
  
smile1 - Yeah, I've been working on length. Some of my stories on my site are getting there which is always good.  
  
Thena - Maybe I have another idea. Or maybe I'll get the idea sometime while writing this chapter. I have a thing for not thinking things out all the time. Some of my stories are almost completely in my head when I write them out. Others like this one just come.  
  
EVERYONE - REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about not updating. I've been reading Previously On Gilmore Girls by Holly Gilmore and I got REALLY wrapped up in it ('specially since it's 69 chapters, but really good, I HIGHLY recommend it).  
  
***  
  
Rory sat stiffly on the bus. Jess's gaze fell over her from his seat across from her. She was staring at the front of the bus with a look in her eyes Jess had seen too much lately.  
  
Fear.  
  
Her eyes were filled with fear.  
  
Not any fear.  
  
But The Fear.  
  
The Fear of Matthew.  
  
That he would come back for her again.  
  
That he would come for the both of them.  
  
But then again.  
  
She wouldn't care about him.  
  
She had pushed him away every chance she had since they had left the courtroom.  
  
When he tried to comfort her.  
  
When he tried to wipe her tears.  
  
When he tried to talk to her.  
  
When he had tried to merely hold her hand.  
  
She pushed him away.  
  
***  
  
When they got off the bus in Stars Hollow Jess turned to head towards Rory's apartment when he heard her whisper to Lorelai, "Can I stay with you tonight?"  
  
"Of course," Lorelai said with a smile. "Let's go! We can have a night of girl talk!"  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please!  
  
I know it's short, but I'll put up the next chapter ASAP! PROMISE! 


	20. Hurt Too Much For Anyone To Ever Imagine

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Hurt Too Much For Anyone To Ever Imagine  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Because the last chapter was short I'm being nice. Here's another chapter. (Would have been up last night but I get yelled at to get off, sorry).  
  
***  
  
Rory looked around her room. When she'd been here a few weeks before she remembered it looked the same.  
  
And it was.  
  
Her Yale memorabilia hung on the walls from when her mom had decorated it years ago.  
  
The only thing different was the candle and sign were gone from the window.  
  
"You kept it the same," Rory said smiling at Lorelai who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?"  
  
"In case I never came back," Rory said walking past her dresser and running her fingers over it. She stared at the pictures on the dresser dating back to twelve years before.  
  
One was of her and Lorelai taken by Luke around Christmas. Her and Lorelai stood next to a snowman decorated in a flannel shirt and backwards baseball hat. Snow angels surround them and snow is sprinkled in their hair.  
  
Looking down the row she sees one of her and Lane at the summer carnival the year before she left. They've got their arms around each other and are grinning like complete idiots.  
  
Next to that one is the classic picture that's been there for as long as Rory can remember.  
  
A picture of a coffee cup.  
  
And next to it was the picture that put Rory back into tears.  
  
She'd sent it to Lorelai with instructions to put it in a picture frame and with the rest of her pictures.  
  
It was her and Matthew. His arm slung around her shoulder.  
  
Through the tears Rory swept the picture and frame to the floor. The glass of the frame front shattered but Rory could still see the picture.  
  
She picked it up and started to rip it into pieces when she collapsed onto the floor in a heap.  
  
Lorelai rushed over to her daughter, as she lay curled up on the ground, a sobbing, helpless girl. Hurt too much for anyone to ever imagine.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please!  
  
Short again, I KNOW, and I'm SORRY! I'll try for longer next! 


	21. These Could Have Been Her Memories Too

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 20  
  
These Could Have Been Her Memories Too  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 13 years old (almost 14) and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers! Because all of you are SO great I have over ONE- HUNDRED AND FIFTY REVIEWS! (157) Thanks so much! Love ya all!  
  
And I'm sorry this took awhile to get up. But it's long so you should be happy!  
  
***  
  
Lorelai rocked Rory back and forth as they lay on the ground of Rory's room with shattered glass all around them.  
  
Luke walked into the doorframe of Rory's room and looked at her and Lorelai.  
  
"Lorelai?" he whispered.  
  
"It's under control Luke," Lorelai said shakily. "She'll be fine, just leave us alone."  
  
Luke nodded and crept away quickly towards Jennifer's room.  
  
"Come on Rory," Lorelai said quietly. "Let's go into the kitchen and have a cup of coffee."  
  
Rory nodded and stood up. As she attempted to pick her way around the glass Lorelai noticed a cut on the back of her leg. It was bleeding, a little stream of blood escaping it slowly.  
  
"Rory Hon," Lorelai said. "You're bleeding, a piece of glass from the frame must have cut you."  
  
Rory tried to look at the back of her calf where the cut was but couldn't.  
  
"Just lay on the bed on your stomach, I'll go get the stuff to clean it," Lorelai said rushing out of the room quickly.  
  
Rory hopped over to the bed and fell on it. She crawled her way to the top trying not to get any blood on the comforter.  
  
Lorelai walked back into the room holding a wet washcloth, antiseptic and a few band-aids.  
  
She sat on the bed gingerly and started to clean the cut with the wet washcloth.  
  
"Mom?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Why's Jennifer's last name Gilmore and not Danes?" she asked. She'd wanted to know the answer ever since she noticed it on her class list.  
  
"Well, you know when I was going to marry Max I said he'd have to change his name to Gilmore?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said as she tensed up since Lorelai had just applied the antiseptic.  
  
"Well I was joking around with Luke that that's what he should do and he took me seriously," Lorelai said.  
  
"So he's not Luke Dane's now?" Rory asked in disbelief. "He's Luke Gilmore?"  
  
"Oh yes," Lorelai said with a giggle. "Your grandparents weren't to happy about it but it's my life."  
  
Rory laughed and flipped off her stomach and sat up in her bed. "I have another question Mom," she said.  
  
"Shoot Hun," Lorelai said.  
  
"Did you keep any photo albums of the past twelve years?" Rory asked. She'd wanted to see pictures of Jennifer when she was little and Luke and Lorelai's wedding.  
  
"One second," Lorelai said. She left and emerged back in the room a few minutes later with six photo albums stacked in her arms. She dropped them on Rory's bed and walked out of the room again to collect another six.  
  
"One for every year?" Rory asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," Lorelai said. "In fact, the last picture in the last album is after you came back but when you were still acting as Leah Haden."  
  
Rory smiled and Lorelai handed her a photo album. Rory noticed the label on it said, "The First Year".  
  
She opened it up to see a picture of Lorelai sitting in the snow. She was looking at the sky and snowflakes fell onto her face. Rory looked closer to see that tears glistened in Lorelai's eyes.  
  
She looked at her mother for an explanation.  
  
"It was taken only hours after Paris called me to say you had packed up and left and she didn't know where you went," Lorelai said.  
  
Rory nodded and kept looking at the pictures.  
  
The whole first album was extremely solemn.  
  
Except for the pictures of Sookie and her family. Their Christmas card was tucked into the album. Sookie sat on a couch with James who was just weeks old in her lap. Jackson stood next to her with one-year-old Dana holding onto his fingers to support herself standing.  
  
Rory smiled as she got to that picture.  
  
"Sookie had James the week after you left," Lorelai said looking at Rory. "That picture was taken when they brought him home from the hospital."  
  
Rory nodded, "I wish I was here."  
  
Lorelai nodded and put her arm around her comfortingly. "We all do."  
  
Rory put the first album and the floor and Lorelai handed her the second album. "The Second Year".  
  
The first page opened to a picture of Luke and Lorelai at New Years. The clock behind them showed it was midnight and they were kissing.  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"I finally got what everyone meant all these years," Lorelai said. "I love Luke, I just can't believe it took me that long to realize it."  
  
"We all told you," Rory said. "But you just never listened."  
  
Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory as Rory turned the page.  
  
"You look happy," she said pointing to a picture on about the tenth page of the extremely large album.  
  
Lorelai leaned over her to look at the picture. "That's Valentine's Day," she said. "Luke decorated for once."  
  
"Luke really decorated?" Rory asked amazed.  
  
"Or his girlfriend just snuck in at like midnight to do it the night before," Lorelai said with a guilty look on her face.  
  
"Mom!" Rory said giggling. She turned pages until she saw another picture that intrigued her. "What's this?" She asked looking at the pictures.  
  
Lorelai blushed. "That's Luke's proposal."  
  
"How did he do it?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well he started to try and give me decaf the week before and when I tasted it I'd go and dump it down his drain." Lorelai started. "Well one day I went to dump it down the drain and something came out with the coffee. I was dumping it on the side of the sink that catches anything but liquid so I picked it up and it was a diamond ring. I went to Luke and asked what he was and he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him."  
  
Lorelai's face was a huge grin by now. Rory smiled right back at her. "Did the coffee damage the ring?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai held up her hand to show Rory the ring.  
  
"Apparently not," Rory said.  
  
Rory flipped through the book more. "Sookie pregnant again?"  
  
"Yep, that's when she was going to have John. That's the end of December. John was born, well look at the next album."  
  
Lorelai handed Rory the "The Third Year" album. Rory opened to it see a picture of Sookie holding a newborn baby with two-year-old Dana and one- year-old James sitting next to her.  
  
"John was born the morning of January 1st," Lorelai said. "Sookie went into labor at the New Years Party she and Jackson were throwing, John was a month early."  
  
"Is he okay?" Rory asked.  
  
"Perfectly healthy, although a little on the pudgy side. He can cook better than me now," Lorelai said.  
  
"Not that hard," Rory teased her.  
  
Lorelai hit her playfully and watched Rory as she flipped through the album more.  
  
"What's this?" Rory asked pointing to a picture of Luke sleeping with makeup all over his face.  
  
Lorelai giggled. "We couldn't help ourselves," she said trying to control her giggles. "He fell asleep and Sookie and I came up to ask him a question about food for the wedding and when we saw him like that we had to get out our makeup and 'experiment' a little."  
  
"You are cruel you know that?" Rory asked her.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "And proud of it."  
  
Rory giggled and looked through the album more. "Your wedding," she whispered as she looked near the back of the album.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said quietly. "I wish you'd been there."  
  
"I know." She looked at the pictures. Lorelai walking down the aisle on the arm of Richard.  
  
Lorelai and Luke at the alter of the local Stars Hollow Church.  
  
Luke and Lorelai exchanging rings.  
  
Lorelai and Luke kissing in front of Stars Hollow.  
  
And in every picture you could see the maid of honor and the best man.  
  
Sookie and Jess on either ends of the pictures.  
  
"It should have been you," Lorelai said pointing to Sookie.  
  
Rory nodded, "I wish it had been."  
  
Rory turned the pages to see more pictures from the wedding reception. One photo was of the window of the Dragonfly Inn. Snowflakes were slowly falling.  
  
"It's snowing," Rory said.  
  
"Everything good in my life happened when it snowed, I wanted my wedding to be the same," Lorelai said.  
  
Rory smiled and reached for the next album that Lorelai held out to her.  
  
Pictures of Luke and Lorelai vacationing in Hawaii on their honeymoon were many of the first pictures. They were sitting at various restaurants and were lounging on the beach.  
  
Rory smiled, she knew her mom was happy now. And she was happy for her. She knew that her mom had loved Luke for a long time and she'd finally realized it herself.  
  
A little farther in the album were pictures of Lorelai pregnant. She was smiling in every one of them. In every picture taken of her pregnant she was happy and smiling.  
  
Finally at the end of the album were pictures that Rory had awaited to see. Little Jennifer just minutes old. Lorelai held her in her arms while Luke kissed her.  
  
They were both happy.  
  
An overwhelming feeling of replacement filled Rory. Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked at Lorelai. "You replaced me didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh honey," Lorelai said, "We never replaced you. No one could ever replace you. We spent every day waiting for a phone call, scared that it would be someone saying you were dead. But the phone call never came. And then you came back."  
  
Rory nodded and reached for the next album.  
  
Jennifer ruled the camera in the rest of the cameras. Pictures of her starting to crawl and walk.  
  
Luke teaching her to ride a bike.  
  
Her playing with Jess by creeping up behind him and yanking at his hair and then have him chase her around the house.  
  
Lorelai introducing her to coffee at the young age of six and Luke trying to take the coffee cup away at the same time.  
  
Jennifer going off the kindergarten and first grade.  
  
And then there was Jennifer how she was now. She looked the same.  
  
Rory flipped to the last page of the twelfth year. Lorelai, Jennifer, Luke, and Jess sat at a table at Luke's. And through the window you could see a woman dressed in a black dress with short red hair and dark sunglasses walked past the diner.  
  
"It's me," she said pointing to the woman through the window.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Rory smiled. But inside of her she knew something. These could have been her memories too.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please! 


	22. The Bonds Of Sisterhood

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The Bonds Of Sisterhood  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 14 years old and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Black Snow - Hey! Don't you love it when people, whose stories you read, read yours? I do and here's another one of authors I love that's reading my stories! Heehee, that makes me feel special!  
  
Thena - Yay! I'm on your favorites list! Glad you loved the chapter!  
  
coffeechick87 - Yay! No complaints on length! Horrible bloody death hmm? Doesn't sound that bad. I'll see what I can do about it.  
  
EVERYONE - Hey! Would have updated earlier but school's started and YESTERDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! I'm now officially 14 (as you can tell from the updated disclaimer)! So I had a party yesterday so I didn't get to update. Hope you all enjoy this!  
  
***  
  
Rory sat at the mirror in her room brushing her hair. Luke was at the diner and Lorelai at the inn. Jennifer had gone out for a bike ride so Rory was alone in the Gilmore household.  
  
Moving from her room she saw packets of pictures Luke had picked up early this morning with a note from Lorelai to Rory telling her to look at them.  
  
She started to open the first packet when the front door slammed and Rory looked through the small hall to see Jennifer limping in the house.  
  
"Jennifer?" Rory asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
Jennifer looked at her with her eyes filling up with tears, "I fell off my bike," she said pointing to her knee.  
  
It was scraped up and bloody and little pieces of pavement stuck around it.  
  
"Sit down," Rory said softly, "I'll get you some stuff to clean it."  
  
She walked into her room and grabbed the antiseptic and then wet another washcloth. She washed away the pavement while Jennifer sat on a kitchen chair.  
  
They were silent and the only movement that came from Jennifer was when Rory put the antiseptic on her knee.  
  
Rory applied a large band-aid and Jennifer stood up. "Thanks Rory," she said. "I'm heading to daddy's diner, want to come?"  
  
"I'll meet you there in a few minutes, I've got some stuff to do first," Rory said.  
  
"Okay," Jennifer said limping out of the house, her knee still obviously hurting her.  
  
Rory reached for the packets of pictures. The first one contained pictures of them setting up for her welcome home party with Taylor standing in the middle of everything looking like he was giving out orders, which he obviously was.  
  
The second packet started with her arrival. Her hugging her mom and Luke and her standing there looking at Jennifer.  
  
And finally the picture Rory knew was coming. The picture of their hug.  
  
Smiling Rory walked into her room and found where Lorelai had set the frame that had contained the picture of her and Matthew. The glass was gone but it would do for now. Rory slipped the picture of her and Jennifer in there.  
  
She stood smiling looking at it. The bonds of sisterhood.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please!  
  
Sorry it's short, I just wanted to put in that bloody knee thing, happened to me Tuesday so, I know the pain. I'll try and put up two chapters today so you're all happy. 


	23. Happy Valentine's Day

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Happy Valentine's Day  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 14 years old and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Last chapter was short so here's another.  
  
***  
  
A few weeks passed and life continued. Lorelai was still obsessed with coffee. Jennifer only had a slight limp now. Luke worked at the diner and tried to give Lorelai decaf coffee. And Rory continued to live at the Gilmore residence in order to avoid Jess. Whenever he came her way she turned around and walked the other way.  
  
***  
  
Rory walked into the diner on February 13th to see that Lorelai had decorated it for Valentines Day and Luke was working while mumbling about not being able to work under these conditions.  
  
Rory smiled and sat down next to Lorelai.  
  
"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Lorelai asked Rory.  
  
"I'm just going to spend some time with Jennifer maybe," Rory said.  
  
"Jennifer's going to sleep over at Sookie's house with Sarah and Diana," Lorelai said to Rory.  
  
"Well then I'll just sit around and read," Rory said. "Assuming you and Luke have plans."  
  
"Yep," Lorelai said. "Can you be at the diner at 7 o'clock tomorrow?"  
  
"Why?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because I know Luke's going to be running late and I want company," Lorelai said whining.  
  
Rory smiled at her mother, "Fine."  
  
"You're a great daughter," Lorelai said. "You should be commended."  
  
"Okay Mom," Rory said laughing.  
  
"Seriously," Lorelai said. "The name on everybody's lips is gonna be, Rory!" She sang trying to imitate Renee Zellweger from Chicago.  
  
Rory laughed at her mother's antics.  
  
***  
  
Rory sat in her room reading when the phone rang. "Hello?" Rory asked picking it up.  
  
"Hi Hun," Lorelai said. "Do me a favor."  
  
"Sure," Rory said. "What?"  
  
"Now don't ask questions but go up into my room," Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay," Rory said confused as she walked out of her room and climbed the stairs to Lorelai's room. "Now what?"  
  
"Go into my closet and find the gray dress bag," Lorelai said.  
  
Rory shifted through her closet a little bit before finding it. "Now what?" She asked wondering why her mom wanted her to do this.  
  
"Open it," Lorelai said.  
  
Rory unzipped it to find a blue dress that was strapless and pretty plain except for an embroidered silver heart at the bottom near the hem.  
  
"It's beautiful," Rory said.  
  
"Wear when you come to meet me at the diner," Lorelai said.  
  
"But why Mom?" Rory asked.  
  
"You said you wouldn't ask any questions. You are to wear the dress. I made it for you and it should match the beautiful eyes of ours," Lorelai said.  
  
"Fine," Rory said. "This is pointless you know."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Maybe right now it is." And she hung up the phone.  
  
Rory sighed at looked at the clock. 6:00. She sighed and headed to take a shower.  
  
***  
  
Rory looked in the mirror before she left the house. Her hair was still relatively short so she hadn't done much to it. The dress was beautiful and her mom was right, it did match her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Rory walked into Luke's diner even though there was a closed sign on the door. There was no sign of Lorelai or Luke.  
  
The lights were dimmed very low and Rory noticed one of the tables by the window was set for two with two lighted candles on it. Rory sighed and sat down at one of the chairs at the table.  
  
Seconds later Jess walked through the kitchen doors with two plates of burgers, a coffee, and a soda.  
  
"Where's my mom?" Rory asked him looking away from those eyes of his.  
  
"I needed a decoy to get you here," Jess said setting down the burger in front of her. Next to it he set down her coffee and he put down the other burger and the soda at the next spot and sat down.  
  
Rory stood up, "I can't believe you tricked me Jess," Rory said. "What makes you think that after you left without a simple good bye 14 years ago I'd want you back."  
  
Jess stood up, "Don't leave Rory," he said touching her arm softly.  
  
"Don't you touch me," she said heading towards to door.  
  
"Please Rory?" Jess said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry?" Rory said. "I'm sorry too because maybe 14 years ago sorry would have cut it, but now it doesn't cut it."  
  
"Then I don't know what does cut it," Jess said. "But whatever it is, I'll do it. I'll do anything but leave you alone."  
  
"Well then I'll leave again, I'll run away again. I'll leave all of this behind again," Rory said her eyes filling with tears quickly. "But this time I'm leaving behind something I don't mind leaving."  
  
"Rory," Jess said. "It broke my heart when I heard you'd left."  
  
"And it didn't break my heart when you left?" Rory said. "God Jess, you don't know a thing."  
  
She headed out the door. "Rory!" Jess yelled. He ran out the door to her. She just kept walking. "Please Rory!" he begged.  
  
"Leave me alone Jess or I'll leave again," Rory said.  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone," Jess said.  
  
"Fine!" Rory yelled. "Good-bye Jess Mariano, I never want to see you again!"  
  
And with that she ran all the way back to her house leaving Jess behind in the dust.  
  
He sighed and whispered to himself, "Happy Valentine's Day".  
  
***  
  
A/N- Jeez, I don't know what these characters are doing to me. I was going to have Rory realize she loved Jess still, but instead I've got this one. Well hope you enjoyed it! R&R! 


	24. Was She Doing The Right Thing?

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Was She Doing The Right Thing?  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 14 years old and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
iminlovewithaboynamedJESS - I'm glad you don't hate what I did. Hope you keep enjoying this!  
  
Bridget4 - Hey! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! I know it's a little confusing but I hope it makes more sense to you in the later chapters.  
  
Thena - Don't you worry! I'll make it all be good in the end (possibly, I don't really know). And it all should fit together in the next few chapters.  
  
***  
  
Jess sat on the steps of the diner with his face buried in his hands. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up hoping beyond hope that it was Rory.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Lorelai took one look at him, "Oh no."  
  
"She left," Jess said. "She said she didn't ever want to see me again and then she left."  
  
"I'm going to get home Luke, I'll meet you there," Lorelai said started to run towards the house.  
  
"She won't be there," Jess said.  
  
Lorelai turned around. "What?" She asked confused.  
  
"She said she was leaving," Jess said. "She was leaving again and this time she was leaving behind one thing she didn't mind leaving behind."  
  
"Oh God!" Lorelai said. She ran over to Luke's truck and drove off towards the house before anyone could stop her.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai walked into the dark house screaming for Rory. Rushing back into Rory's room trying to see if she was still there.  
  
No one was there.  
  
A single note lay on her bed with one word written on it, "Sorry".  
  
Lorelai felt her eyes fill with tears and ignoring the time on the clock she grabbed the phone in the living room and called Sookie.  
  
"Hello?" Sookie said groggily into the phone.  
  
"Sookie," Lorelai said crying.  
  
"Lorelai?" Sookie asked. "What's wrong? Why are you calling at 11?"  
  
"Rory's gone," Lorelai cried. "She's left again."  
  
"What?" Sookie asked. "I'll be right over, don't move."  
  
"Bring Jennifer with you," Lorelai cried hanging up the phone.  
  
***  
  
Sookie arrived ten minutes later with an exhausted looking Jennifer. "Mom?" Jennifer asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh Jennifer," Lorelai said softly with silent tears streaming down her face. "Rory's left again."  
  
Jennifer started to cry. "Why?"  
  
"Jess tried to get her to talk to him and she ended up leaving," Lorelai said.  
  
Jennifer looked at Lorelai, "I hate Jess," she said and she ran into Rory's room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Luke burst through the door at that moment breathless with Jess behind him. "Is she here?" he asked.  
  
Lorelai sunk onto the couch. "No," she said. "Jennifer's back and she's in Rory's room."  
  
Luke sat down next to Lorelai and put his arm around her.  
  
***  
  
Rory drove her car to the airport and walked to the ticket counter. "I need the next flight out of here, anywhere," she said to the only person working this late at night.  
  
The man looked at his computer, "There's a flight leaving at three AM for San Francisco, California."  
  
"That'll do," Rory said. "How much?"  
  
The man named his price, she paid and he handed her the ticket. She walked down to the terminal and picked up a book from the gift shop to read while she waited.  
  
But one thought kept going through her head.  
  
Was she doing the right thing?  
  
***  
  
A/N- Sorry it's short! I'll write more soon! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R. 


	25. This Was Going To Be A Long Flight

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 24  
  
This Was Going To Be A Long Flight  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 14 years old and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
***  
  
Sitting looking at Lorelai cry her heart out in Luke's arms Jess felt helpless. He couldn't do a thing.  
  
Or could he?  
  
He grabbed the coat he'd worn there and ran out to Luke's truck and since the keys were still in the ignition he drove off to the airport.  
  
***  
  
Once at the Hartford airport it was already 12:30 and only one man was working the ticket counter.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Jess asked rushed.  
  
"Since 10 pm," the man said. "Would you like to buy a ticket?"  
  
"Did you see a woman come through here about 11 or 11:30 with short brown hair that is slightly red?"  
  
"Yes I did," the man said dryly. "She bought a ticket to San Francisco."  
  
"I'd like a ticket for the next flight to San Francisco, with a seat far away from that woman," Jess said.  
  
"There is one seat left on that flight and it's in business class," the man said.  
  
"I'll take it," Jess said. "When's the flight leave?"  
  
"In two and a half hours," the man said. "They will start boarding the plan in a half an hour."  
  
Jess nodded and walked to the nearest payphone and dialed Luke and Lorelai's number.  
  
"Hello you've reached the home of Luke, Lorelai, and Jennifer Gilmore. We're not here right now but if you're calling with information about Rory Gilmore who disappeared 12 years ago please keep trying. Other than that leave a message at the beep!"  
  
"It's Jess. I'm at the airport and am heading to San Francisco. Don't ask me why, I just am. I'll hopefully be back soon," Jess said before hanging up the phone.  
  
***  
  
An hour and a half later Jess entered the terminal to see many sleepy people sitting around. He noticed Rory in a far corner. Keeping his distance he sat in the other corner.  
  
This was going to be a long flight.  
  
***  
  
A/N- Sorry it's short! I'll write more soon! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R. 


	26. Not So Fast

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Not So Fast  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 14 years old and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Fire and Rain1 - Hey! Thanks for reading my story, I'm glad you like it. Although you have to keep in mind that Jess has grown up a lot, he's 32-33 now so he's not so much of a rebel teenager.  
  
smile1 - Yeah, I know it's not one of my best, it was basically setting stuff up.  
  
***  
  
Rory sat waiting for the plane to board patiently as she looked around at all the people taking this early morning flight. She only took quick glances but she felt as though people were staring at her.  
  
But what she didn't know was that two people were.  
  
***  
  
A couple hours later her plane landed in San Francisco. She wandered around the airport looking for a bus stop. Unaware that two people followed her.  
  
Her and her two followers got on a bus leading into San Francisco by some motels.  
  
Getting off at a stop one of the followers stopped following her physically, but kept one eye on her. The other walked to the phone booth.  
  
***  
  
Jess dialed Luke and Lorelai's number quickly. "Hello?" Luke asked.  
  
"Hey Uncle Luke," Jess said.  
  
"Jess! Jess, what are you doing? You left a message saying you were going to San Francisco," Luke said.  
  
"And that's where I am, how's Jennifer?" Jess asked. Knowing she had locked herself in Rory's room last he heard.  
  
"She's not coming out until Rory comes home," Luke said.  
  
"Okay," Jess said. "Bye Luke." And he hung up the phone.  
  
Rory came out of the motel office then and walked to one of the rooms.  
  
***  
  
Rory sat on the motel bed hugging the sweatshirt she had found at home. It was Jess's. It was black and read Venice Beach in yellow writing. It had been on the couch and she'd picked it up before she left. It was her only piece of Jess that she had.  
  
***  
  
Jess walked up to the door and went to knock when he noticed the door was slightly ajar.  
  
He pushed it open.  
  
Rory sat on the bed in the dark motel room hugging something. His sweatshirt.  
  
"You stole my sweatshirt," Jess said walking farther into the room.  
  
"Jess," Rory said standing up abruptly. "Why are you here?"  
  
"You stole my sweatshirt," He said.  
  
"I'm serious Jess," Rory said.  
  
"I came to get you to come home," Jess said.  
  
"There's nothing at home for me," Rory said sitting back down on the bed.  
  
Jess sat down next to her, "Yes there is. There's Lorelai and there's Jennifer. You know that Jennifer's locked herself in her room and refuses to come out until you get home?"  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
"Rory," Jess said. "I don't know why you left again."  
  
"Because I was scared," Rory said a single tear falling down her cheek. "Matthew's still out there and he'll come after me and if you try to protect me again, you could die."  
  
"Rory," Jess said. "If I died like that it would be because I loved you. Because I do love you Rory."  
  
"I love you too Jess," Rory said.  
  
"Then why don't you come back?" Jess asked.  
  
"Because I don't want to be hurt again," Rory said. "You hurt me when you left."  
  
"And you hurt me when you left," Jess said.  
  
"I did?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes," Jess said.  
  
"I'll go," Rory said.  
  
Jess smiled. He grabbed her bag that lay on the bed, "Let's go home."  
  
A familiar voice filled the room, "Not so fast."  
  
***  
  
A/N- Heehee, cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed, R&R! 


	27. I Love You Too Jess

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 26  
  
I Love You Too Jess  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 14 years old and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Jess'sGirl - Hey! Glad you liked the chapter! The sweatshirt is actually based off of a sweatshirt a kid in my class has. I would ask him about it but he's not one that you ask that kind of stuff.  
  
LuckyYou - Oh yes! A cliffhanger! Because as we all know, I love them! Heehee!  
  
smile1 - Yeah, I'm hoping that's what's going to happen, but my characters sometimes have ideas of their own.  
  
***  
  
Rory began to shake. Jess could feel it.  
  
"Leave Matthew," Jess said to him.  
  
"I will," Matthew said. "After I finish some business."  
  
With that he drew a gun out of his pocket.  
  
"NO!" Jess yelled, he turned around and held Rory close, shielding her with his body.  
  
"Let go of her Mariano," Matthew said.  
  
"No," Jess said firmly as he held Rory closer.  
  
"Jess," Rory said softly, "Just let go of me." Jess could feel her tears soaking his shirt.  
  
"No Rory," Jess whispered. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Now I'm going to get your cell phone, it's in your back pocket right?"  
  
Rory nodded and Jess reached down and pulled the cell phone out of her pocket. He quickly dialed 9-1-1 and handed Rory the cell phone. She put it to her ear.  
  
Jess couldn't hear what she was saying. He was too petrified that Matthew would kill them both before the police came.  
  
"What are you doing?" Matthew yelled at Jess. "Put that cell phone away and let go of her before I kill you too!"  
  
Rory threw the cell phone on the ground. It was off, she'd finished the call.  
  
"Let go of her!" Matthew yelled while at the same time Rory begged him to let go of her. She didn't want him hurt again.  
  
All of a sudden a deafening sound filled the room and Rory looked up to see Jess's face indicating he was in pain. She knew what happened, Matthew had shot him again.  
  
"Jess," she whispered and he still held her close. Feeling his weight fall upon her she slowly lay down on the ground with Jess on top of her. "Jess, you're going to be okay Jess," she said to him, the tears quickening with every word. The sound of sirens filled the room but completely escaped the two of them.  
  
"I love you Rory," He said as his eyes closed.  
  
Rory's tears quickened, "I love you too Jess."  
  
***  
  
A/N- I'm sorry it's short, but it's got a pretty big cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! 


	28. We've Lost Him

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 27  
  
We've Lost Him  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 14 years old and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers! I love you all (not like that...) for getting me above TWO-HUNDRED REVIEWS!  
  
Me - I'm sorry but the chances of Rory getting together with Tristan are bad. No offense to anyone who does like Tristan but I don't like him all that much with Rory, although I am thinking of writing a Trory story (separate from this one), but I'm not sure.  
  
And by the way, I didn't know Jess's middle name is I just made it up.  
  
***  
  
"Matthew Banks, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Jess William Mariano and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore..." Rory didn't hear much of what the police officer was saying to Matthew as he put the handcuffs on him. She was to worried about Jess as a paramedic helped her into the truck where Jess lay.  
  
She watched as they hooked him up to various machines.  
  
It all felt like a dream.  
  
This couldn't happen, it wasn't fair.  
  
Matthew had wanted to kill her.  
  
Instead he had almost killed Jess.  
  
The words of the paramedics escaped Rory's ears.  
  
Until those few simple words filled her head, the words that refused to leave her head.  
  
"We've lost him."  
  
***  
  
A/N- Now PLEASE don't start screaming at me, you've just gotta wait and see. Okay everyone? Breathe just wait. Sorry it's (REALLY, REALLY) short. Hope you enjoyed it though! R&R. 


	29. If Only She Could Wait That Long

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 28  
  
If Only She Could Wait That Long  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 14 years old and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
coffeechick87 - I've got a reply to your review in my authors note at the bottom because you need to read the story first  
  
***  
  
The paramedics surrounded Jess and Rory couldn't see what they were doing between the blanket of tears that covered her eyes and the paramedics shoving in front of her.  
  
"But he's dead," she said to them sobbing. "What can you do now?"  
  
"Just wait ma'am," one of the paramedics said.  
  
"I don't want to wait," Rory said half-screaming. "I want to know if he's dead because now you aren't acting like he is. He died trying to save me, for the second time within the past month or so. And now I have to sit here and watch you do stuff that I don't know what you're doing even though you just said he was dead? Is that fair? I want to know and I have a right to know."  
  
"He's back," the paramedic who'd announced him gone said. "Hopefully we won't have to repeat that."  
  
"Repeat what?" Rory asked. She wanted to fling her arms around Jess and tell him she loved him and she always would and she always had but the paramedic stood in the way.  
  
"Sometimes by jolting the heart we can start it up again even if they're technically dead," the paramedic explained. "We're at the hospital now and he's got to go into surgery. Use the phone at the nurse's station to call family."  
  
Rory nodded and as she walked behind the streacher where Jess lay she wiped away the tears, convinced he would be alright now.  
  
She took the nurse station's phone and dialed her home number. Her mom picked up, "Hello, Gilmore Residence."  
  
"Mom?" Rory asked shakily.  
  
"Rory! Rory honey, where are you?" Lorelai asked frantically.  
  
"I'm at a hospital in San Fransico," Rory said.  
  
"Oh my God," Lorelai said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Rory said starting to cry again. "Jess and Matthew both followed me. Matthew shot Jess again and Jess died and then..."  
  
"Jess died?" Lorelai said. "Oh my God, Jess died." Rory could her Luke asking Lorelai what the hell was she talking about as Lorelai repeated the words, "Jess died."  
  
"MOM!" Rory yelled. "Listen to me."  
  
"I'm sorry honey," Lorelai said. "I'm just so shocked, how are you holding up?"  
  
"Mom," Rory said. "They shocked his heart and brought him back."  
  
"He's alive?" Lorelai asked. Rory heard a loud clud.  
  
"Mom?" Rory asked.  
  
"Sorry, tripped over that stupid coat rack," Lorelai said referring to the one her mother had given them.  
  
"Yeah, he's alive," Rory said. "And I need you and Luke and Jennifer here. He's in surgery and I want you here."  
  
"We'll get there as soon as we can," Lorelai said.  
  
"We're at the San Fransico General Hospital," Rory said.  
  
"Okay, we'll be there soon hopefully," Lorelai said. "Take care honey."  
  
"I will, bye Mom," Rory said hanging up the phone.  
  
If only she could wait that long.  
  
***  
  
A/N- First off, to coffeechick87, this actually happens in real life where someone is pronounced dead but they are able to save them anyway.  
  
To everyone else, hope you enjoyed it! R&R! 


	30. We'd Just Found Her and Then We Almost L...

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 29  
  
We'd Just Found Her and Then We Almost Lost You  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 14 years old and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
Jess'sGirl - Hey, glad you liked the chapter! I'm glad you're checking out my site! At my site I'm just going by my first name Emily (Carol is my middle name). Although I am referred to as Em on the site as well.  
  
EVERYONE - I AM SO SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER! I've just got a lot of homework (stupid 8th grade) plus now our teachers are on about how in January they're going to place us in what they think we should do in high school (fundemental [below adverage], regular, or honors).  
  
***  
  
Lorelai rushed into the hospital with Luke trailing behind her holding Jennifer's hand. She saw Rory curled up on one of the chairs.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai asked. "Rory honey?" She shook Rory's shoulder.  
  
Rory looked to face Lorelai opening up her eyes which were horribly red.  
  
"Oh Rory," Lorelai said sitting down and gathering Rory in her arms.  
  
"They won't tell me anything Mom," Rory said. "I don't know if he's still alive or anything. I'm just so scared."  
  
"It'll be fine Rory," Lorelai said hugging her. Rory nodded as slient tears slowly worked their way down her face.  
  
***  
  
Jess felt like a ton of bricks had landed on him. He kept his eyes closed and just dreamt. Rory and him reading side by side, him having to beg Rory to borrow books, Rory smiling, the smile that lit up his life. Finding out Rory was gone, Leah Haden entering his life and him knowing who it really was a few days later. Matthew coming after her, him getting shot for the first time. The trial and Rory pushing him away. Valentine's Day when she ran away again. The motel room in San Francisco and Matthew shooting him again. The site of seeing himself in the ambulance with a crying Rory next to him and the paramedics surrounding him, like an out of body experience.  
  
Jess slowly opened his eyes and a flood of light filled his eyes.  
  
Where was he?  
  
He was comfortable and his room was bright.  
  
Was this heaven?  
  
He turned his head and saw someone sitting next to him. She was beautiful even though he couldn't see her face which was buried in her hands where she was curled up on the chair next to his bed. She looked sad.  
  
Could angels be sad?  
  
Was she even an angel?  
  
He strained to get a better view of her by standing up but wires held him to machines surrounding his bed.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on him.  
  
This wasn't heaven, and he wasn't dead.  
  
This was a hospital and the girl next to him had to be Rory.  
  
"Rory?" he managed to say.  
  
She looked up from her hands. "Jess?" she asked. She wrapped her arms around him as efficently as she could with all the wires attached to him. "Oh Jess, you're alive." She lay her head on his chest.  
  
Jess didn't say anything, it was all to hard, but he could feel her tears soaking the hospital gown he wore. He strained to put his arm around her but it was too hard.  
  
"Oh Jess," Rory said. "It's all my fault."  
  
Jess shook his head, "No Rory," he said. He moved himself over on the bed a little bit and Rory climbed on next to him with her arms still around him.  
  
And they lay there in silence.  
  
***  
  
Luke peered into Jess's hospital room to see him sitting there with his eyes open and Rory laying next to him asleep from exaustion.  
  
"Hey Uncle Luke," Jess said quietly. "How'd you get here?"  
  
"Rory called us," Luke said. "We're all here, Lorelai and Jennifer are in the cafeteria."  
  
"What time is it?" Jess asked. "How long have I been here?"  
  
"Your surgery left you pretty knocked out for awhile," Luke said taking the seat where Rory had been sitting earlier. "It's 3 o'clock AM."  
  
"But when did I get here?" Jess asked.  
  
"Maybe around ten, noon," Luke said. "I don't really know, no one bothered to look at a clock and Rory was too distressed to tell us."  
  
"Distressed?" Jess asked. "But I was shot last time and she was able to answer questions."  
  
"Jess," Luke said quietly. "You died in the ambulance when they were bringing you here. You're only alive because they shocked your heart."  
  
"I died?"  
  
"Yes, and Rory had to watch it all and she hasn't talked to us since we got here," Luke looked down at Rory fondly. "We'd just found her and then we almost lost you."  
  
***  
  
A/N- Hope you like it! It's kinda short I think but hope you like! R&R! 


	31. The End

A Whole New Life Back In An Old Place  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 30  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 14 years old and you seem to think I own Gilmore Girls. What are you on?  
  
Summary: For a reason unknown to anyone but herself Rory Gilmore fled her life with no trace when she was 20. It's 12 years later and she's back in Stars Hollow with a whole new look and personality to see how life went without her, positive she won't be recognized as Leah Haden. Until she realizes, maybe she never wanted to unrecognizable in the first place.  
  
Rating- PG - slight violence  
  
Genre- General/Mystery(ish)  
  
A/N- Thanks Reviewers!  
  
bluedancer - Hey! THANKS FOR VISITING MY SITE! Heehee! Sorry, it's just I know you always visit my site so I didn't think you'd need me to thank you, but there you go! THANKS! lol  
  
EVERYONE - This is it! Last chapter! It kinda jumps years a lot and goes over what happens in the next couple years.  
  
Also, very sorry but I withheld this a bit after I wrote it before it was posted because I decided I needed to wait a little longer before finishing it.  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later and Jess had been released from the hospital.  
  
The four of them traveled home on the plane back to Stars Hollow.  
  
And things went back to normal, mostly.  
  
***  
  
Six months later...  
  
Rory and Jess sat in a small resturant near Hartford. They were laughing and comparing books they'd read recently since Jess had spent the last month in California with his dad for a visit.  
  
"Rory?" Jess said softly as his hand reached for his pocket.  
  
"Yes?" Rory asked him her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
Sliding from his chair to one knee he opened up a small box. "Will you marry me?"  
  
***  
  
One year later...  
  
Stars Hollow couldn't believe it.  
  
Their little princess was getting married.  
  
The wedding had been planned to be at the bridge which over the years Taylor still hadn't been able to change much to his misery.  
  
So the whole town of Stars Hollow watched as Rory handed over her heart to the bad boy from New York.  
  
Who turned out not to be so bad at all.  
  
***  
  
Ten months later...  
  
Rory smiled at the little baby in her arms while Jess sat next to her on the hospital bed smiling a small smile. It was their child, their very own baby. His daughter.  
  
***  
  
Six years later...  
  
Six-year-old Lori ran around the backyard of the Mariano home in Stars Hollow chasing her three-year-old brother William.  
  
Rory and Jess sat on the swinging bench watching them while Lorelai and Luke argued over if Lorelai should change her eating habits.  
  
Jennifer sat at the picnic table typing out a paper for school on her laptop. She was almost eighteen now but because of Lorelai holding her back a year when she was little she was only a junior.  
  
"They're all growing up so fast," Lorelai said to Rory, "Jennifer, Lori, and William."  
  
Rory nodded, "It's amazing."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "That it is."  
  
The End  
  
*** 


End file.
